There's that Smile
by reifromrfa
Summary: A short angst/fluff fic I did for a friend. V x OC (Leilanna).


A/N: Jihyun got the treatment for his eyes. I haven't played his route yet so I don't know what really happens to him so I'm just assuming he got the treatment for this one ? Please no spoilers for his route though :))

Leilanna bites her lower lip as she watches a group of beautiful and wealthy women surround her beloved. Suddenly all her doubts and insecurities flood into her mind and instead of joining Jihyun, she shrinks into the storage room of the gallery, where she sits on the floor, surrounded by paintings and photographs. Leilanna hugs her knees close to her chest and buries her face, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and cry.

She's been together with Jihyun for quite some time now but she still feels like he'll leave her someday. Jihyun is like the sun, the man who gives her wings to take flight. But no matter how hard she reaches for him, her wings burn away and she falls back to the ground.

 _I'm not worthy enough to stand close to his brightness and his warmth._

Tears pool in her eyes and she takes a shuddering breath. She's always kept a part of her heart safe from him because Leilanna knows this is too good to be true. Jihyun is just too good, too _perfect_. She just doesn't belong in his world.

The words of the women in the bathroom come back to her and Leilanna feels her tears rolling down her cheeks.

 _"What is someone like you doing next to someone like V?"_

 _"You're fooling yourself if you think he loves you."_

 _"Why don't you go jump off a bridge somewhere? He won't even miss you."_

Leilanna had ignored them but as soon as she was out of the bathroom, she felt sick. She loves Jihyun _so much_ and she knows he loves her too. Deep down, she knows they're meant for each other.

Sometimes, it's just hard to convince herself that she belongs with him.

Like now.

She feels her phone vibrating in her pocket but she ignores it, letting herself cry in the dark storage room.

And then she hears the doorknob turn and the door creak as light floods the room. Leilanna doesn't lift her head, not wanting to let Jihyun see her. She knows it's him, because who else would be able to find her?

"Leilanna."

Her heart skips a beat at his voice and a sob escapes her mouth. Immediately, Jihyun closes the door and kneels beside her.

"Darling, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jihyun asks worriedly, touching her arms gently. Leilanna shakes her head.

"Please, Leilanna, talk to me," Jihyun says, fear rising in his chest. Finally, Leilanna lifts her head and meets her boyfriend's worried gaze. His eyes widen when he sees her tear-stained face and red eyes but he pulls her into his arms, holding her against his chest.

"Jihyun, let me go."

"Never," he whispers into her ear, stroking her hair.

Leilanna pushes against his chest and pulls away, shaking her head. "You don't understand. We don't belong together, Jihyun! I don't even know why you're with me."

"Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Leilanna." Jihyun says, holding her hands in his and giving them a gentle squeeze. "Why are you saying these things?"

Leilanna shakes her head and tries to free her hands from Jihyun but he doesn't let go. Instead, the man moves closer to her and leans forward, capturing her lips in his. He breaks their kiss and fixes her with his turquoise eyes.

"I love you, Leilanna. Nothing you say or do will ever make me love you less. If…If you don't love me anymore, I will let you go. But as long as you still want me, I will stay by your side and love you and cherish you."

"I love you too, Jihyun. I love you so much!" she cries and the photographer wraps his arms around her.

"Then tell me what's wrong. Why are you hiding in this room? Did anyone say something to you to make you think I don't love you anymore?"

The confession tumbles out of Leilanna's lips and she could see her lover's expression turn stony, anger swirling behind his beautiful turquoise eyes. Silently, he kisses her tears away and pulls her up, leading her out of the room and into the crowded gallery. Jihyun spots the girls who insulted his beloved and he walks up to them.

"Ladies."

The girls turn around and their faces light up at seeing the famous photographer but their eyes shift to the girl beside him and Jihyun sees the jealously behind the girls' expressions.

"V! What an honor! Your works are beautiful, as usual!" one of the girls gush.

"Thank you. But it has come to my knowledge that you have insulted my girlfriend." Jihyun replies calmly.

"Your girlfriend?" another girl says, crossing her arms and looking at Leilanna. "You mean _her_? Well, we didn't know she's your _girlfriend_. She doesn't look like your type."

Leilanna's cheeks burn but Jihyun wraps an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

"Leilanna is the woman I intend to spend my life with." Jihyun says firmly, narrowing his eyes at the women. "I love her more than anything else in the world and I would like you to know that she is my muse. She's in most of my photographs, the ones you said are beautiful. Now, I must ask you to leave the gallery."

"What?" the girls stutter.

Jihyun motions for one of the guards to come and Leilanna watches as the girls are escorted to the exit, their cheeks burning with embarrassment as the crowd watches them leave.

Leilanna feels Jihyun's soft lips against her cheek and she turns to him, a small smile forming on her face.

"There's that smile," Jihyun says, grinning at her. "I love you, Leilanna."

Check out my tumblr blog, reifromrfa, for Mystic Messenger HCs! Also open for Mystic Messenger OC commissions!


End file.
